


my sun, my stars, my sky

by MelodyOfASiren



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sappy, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, let Zuko be soft, like this is really really sappy, so many pet names too oh my god, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyOfASiren/pseuds/MelodyOfASiren
Summary: Instead of acknowledging his own desire to close his eyes and sink into sleep, Sokka continues to admire Zuko. His boyfriend just looks so cozy curled in his embrace, nuzzling his head into the crook of Sokka’s neck. How could anyone want to sleep with the love of their life right there, so warm and peaceful in the late hours?What's softer than your otp dancing in their kitchen in the early hours of the morning? Maybe a pet name competition, but it's pretty close.01/06/21: changed the rating since I didn't think one curse word was enough to warrant a teen rating
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	my sun, my stars, my sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hello avatar fandom!!  
> I started this at the peak of my avatar hyperfixation and kind of. Forgot about it. But I wanted to post it eventually because listen!! The world could always use more soft zukka!  
> Shout out to hoam for motivating me to write this and to my friend mina for letting me use one of her songs!!

The clock on Sokka’s phone reads 12:00 AM.

He _knows_ he should be asleep, but what dream could be better than the man wrapped in his arms?

He has work in the morning, and actual responsibilities that need to be addressed. Like a proper, honest to the spirits, _responsible_ adult. His boyfriend is doing just that, eyes closed and a small smile on his face as if he's dreaming of something truly wonderful. Zuko has never been a morning person, and lack of sleep _especially_ makes him grumpy. (Even if it’s an adorable kind of grumpy that Sokka hopes he’ll be the only person to see.)

Instead of acknowledging his own desire to close his eyes and sink into sleep, Sokka continues to admire Zuko. His boyfriend just looks so _cozy_ curled in his embrace, nuzzling his head into the crook of Sokka’s neck. How could anyone want to sleep with the love of their life _right there_ , so warm and peaceful in the late hours?

Sokka strokes Zuko’s hair, gently combing through the messy strands and earning a satisfied _hm_ from his lover. So much for one of them being responsible. It catches him off guard for a second, then he releases a stunned exhale and presses a kiss to Zuko’s hair. “Hey, baby. I thought you’d fallen asleep by now?”

Zuko hums again, lifting his head to look at Sokka. Golden eyes drip with love and fondness like honey. “Mmm. I can’t. Too busy thinking.” He leans down to press a sweet kiss to Sokka’s lips.

Sokka smiles into the kiss and moves his hand to cup Zuko’s jaw. “Yeah? About what?”

Zuko wraps his arms around Sokka’s waist. “How I could spend the rest of my life like this. With you.”

Sokka chokes and feels his face heat up. “Oh okay. That’s cool. Didn’t expect that.”

Zuko’s mouth curves into a tiny smirk, a dash of mischief mixed into his smitten expression. “Oh? You didn’t expect to catch me thinking about my moon beam?”

“ _Geez,_ you’re sappy tonight.” Sokka is going to _die_ if he doesn’t retaliate soon.

“My love.”

“My darling.”

“My hearth.”

“My dear.”

“My North Star, always leading me back home.”

“My Sun, lighting my life with your smiles and laughter.”

“My _everything._ ”

Sokka pouts. “Hey, no fair! I can’t out-romanticize _everything!!”_

Zuko chuckles, voice full of warmth.

Sokka gets an idea and he smiles at the genuisness (he doesn't care if that's not a word, _Katara,_ it's a good word and it's his) of it. Maybe he can't top Zuko’s words, but words of affection aren't the only love language in the book.

Sokka squishes Zuko’s face with his hand and gives him another peck on the cheek. Then another. And another. Until he's being smothered in kisses all over his face and small giggles turn into laughter so loud and carefree, it's impossible to try to hide.

“Hey.” He says between kisses and gasps of air. “You're still not tired, right?”

Zuko hums in affirmation, though it's cut short by another giggle as Sokka kisses his nose.

“Okay, good. Me neither.” He interrupts himself to kiss the space between his boyfriend's eyes. “Anyways, the idea was that if I can't win with pet names, could I win by showing you my totally romantic dance moves?”

Zuko raises his eyebrow. “I think it's romantic enough that you covered my entire face in kisses. You think you can top that?”

Sokka scoffs and puts his hand on his chest. “Uh, totally! I'm hella romantic! You have, like, two whole years of firsthand experience _and_ four years of friendship to prove it!”

Zuko hums. “You got me there.” He starts rubbing his thumb in a circle on Sokka’s waist and he _melts_. Tui and La, Zuko’s touch must be magic. He's so focused on how safe and right it feels that he almost misses his boyfriend's next sentence. “But to answer your question, I would like that.”

At that, Sokka grins and pumps his fist in the air. Zuko just rolls his eyes fondly. “Yes! Prepare to be further wooed tonight!” He carefully crawls out of bed so as not to crush the other man and helps him follow suit.

They go downstairs and head to the kitchen. Sokka’s already got his phone and taps into his playlist of songs specifically for dancing in the kitchen early in the morning/late at night. He clicks _shuffle_ and soft music flows through the air. He extends his hand out toward Zuko with a smile. “May I have this dance?”

Zuko smiles back and takes Sokka’s hand. “Of course.” He kisses their intertwined fingers and moves closer, wrapping his arm around Sokka’s waist and leaning his head into the curve of his neck. 

_I guess it's just another one of those nights_

_When I'll spend way too much time_

_On something so small that no one really cares about at all_

Sokka worms his other arm around his boyfriend’s waist and begins leading him around the kitchen in a slow small circle. He tilts his head onto Zuko’s and presses a kiss into his hair.

_If you're awake then I am too_

_If you're lost then I'll find you_

_If you're hurt then I'll fix you_

It’s not long until Sokka begins humming, which leads to softly singing the lyrics and squeezing Zuko ever so slightly. “If you go blind, I'll describe the view. If you can't feel, then I'll hold you. If you fall, know I've got you.”

_It’s always been u_

_It’s always been u_

_It’s always been u_

_Is it me for u?_

Time goes on, songs keep playing, and through it all, they stay. They stay together, hands entwined and gazes locked. They stay, still and yet swaying with each other. They stay, the absolute picture of the inner peace one feels when finding a safe place in another person.

_Could've been one lonely night_

_Just like the others_

_But you lit up my life_

_This is what it's like to be lovers_

_You and me need never be lonely again_

_Spin with me endlessly or at least until the end_

_Please never fall in love again_

_Oh, please never fall in love again_

It’s in moments like this that Sokka feels complete, like he and Zuko are pieces of a puzzle that click into place perfectly aside one another. Sokka has always loved with every inch of his heart, has always fallen fast for those that can’t meet his intensity. In most of his past relationships, his partners told him he came off too strong too soon. He was too clingy and overbearing, which meant to Sokka that he was too much to handle.

_Don’t need no one to diagnose this_

_I’m lovesick_

_I love it, and it never ends_

_This is my diagnosis_

Zuko was different, _is_ different. Though it’s not easy to see at first glance, he loves like a fire; it sinks into your bones and makes a home there and feels like it’ll never leave. He’s warm and strong, and Sokka wonders how he could have lived without him. He’s strong, and yet he is still vulnerable. Zuko’s emotions will sometimes get the better of him, and his inner fire roars and threatens to consume him.

_All of me loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

When this happens, Sokka will aid in whatever way he can to fan the flames. His love is like water; while it matches the intensity of fire, it is also healing and gentle. Sokka shows his love with gentle touches and soothing words. He protects to the best of his abilities and nurses his love through the pain, be it physical or mental.

_Give your all to me_

_I’ll give my all to you_

_You’re my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose, I’m winning_

_Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

As the current song closes, the clock on the stove reads 2:30 AM.

Zuko yawns.

“Ready to go back to bed?” Sokka asks.

Zuko nods sleepily.

“Okay, baby.” Sokka whispers and kisses his forehead. He moves away to stop the music.

Just as he exits out of Spotify, he sees a hand reach out and grab his wrist. He looks up, about to ask when Zuko answers.

“Can you carry me, please?”

Sokka feels his entire being soften. “Of course.” He wraps his arms around Zuko and picks him up bridal style. He shifts around to make it more comfortable for both of them and begins to walk towards the stairs.

Once they cross the threshold of their bedroom, a thought flits across his mind of doing this again but differently. On another day when the sun is still shining, the room is a hotel suite, and instead of pajamas they wear suits and gold bands-

 _Wow,_ he needs to go to sleep.

After gently placing Zuko on the mattress, Sokka crawls under the blankets and pulls them around himself and his partner.

There’s that smile again- it’s much more tired now, but the softness remains. Sokka’s heart swells with love for what feels like the tenth time tonight.

“Sweet dreams,” he whispers, gently nuzzling his forehead with his own. “I love you.” With that, he curls his arms around Zuko’s waist once more and finally drifts off to sleep.

They might be tired in the morning.

Actually, scratch that. They _will_ be tired in the morning.

But every waking moment spent with Zuko is absolutely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used in order:  
> It's U by Cavetown  
> Please Never Fall in Love Again by Ollie MN  
> Diagnosis by Anna Huynh (seriously her work is phenomenal I highly recommend!!)  
> All of Me by John Legend
> 
> Thank you for reading!! Have a great day! <3


End file.
